


Want, Need , Love

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-18
Updated: 2002-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First NC-17. Clark in Lex in Love Clark and Lex have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want, Need , Love

## Want, Need , Love

by Daughter of eve

[]()

* * *

No sooner met but they looked;  
No sooner looked but they loved;  
No sooner loved but they sighed;  
No sooner sighed but they asked one another the reason; No sooner knew the reason but they sought the remedy. 

\- William Shakespeare - 

"If you ever need anything I'll be there." He said that to me once and all I remember thinking was if you are there, I'll never need anything. It made sense at the time and the more I think about it the more I believe that it's a truth. When Lex is around I need nothing. Not because of his money or power over this town but because of him. Everything I ever wanted is wrapped up inside him. And that were I want to be, wrapped up inside him. But how can I tell him that the friendship I once felt is now love. A love I wasn't seeking out, it just kind of fell on me. Every time I look at him I feel that heat, the same one that made a scarecrow and our mailbox burst into flames. I'm glad I got in under control, if Lex received more burn marks because of me I would never forgive myself. He showed them to me once, the burn marks from his one time wife. He lifted up the back of his shirt, I think he was trying to reassure me that it wasn't that bad, even though a slight wince appeared on his face for about a week after every time he sat back in a chair. They could have been much worse but I remember stopping myself as my hand reached out o touch the puckered skin. It was such a large contrast to see. The smooth silk texture of his shirt, the flawless skin above and below the scar, it all was just there for me to run my fingers across like I had thought so many times. I wouldn't touch though. If I touched I wouldn't be able to stop myself from tasting. Every day I wonder what he thinks of me. Was that touch on my arm too long? Did that look mean any thing? I live in hope but really I know he sees me as nothing but a friend, a friend who pines after the girl next door. 

I don't think I really understood what it was at first. Friendship yes, definitely an attraction but the more time I spent around Clark Kent the more I began to realize that I couldn't go very long without talking to him, without seeing his face. I've never fallen in love before so for this to happen, well let's just say it took me sometime to come to terms with my feelings, hence the whole let's throw the beautiful boy at the girl next door period. To this entire town Clark Kent is simply one person, one more farmer, one more high school student but to me, I slowly realized, he is this town. I wanted him. Of course I didn't want to lose the friendship that had come to mean so much to me but as I looked into the future I knew I wanted more from Clark Kent, I only wondered if he was willing to give more. I remember seeing him that night in the corn field. Back then my feelings had not gone beyond friendship and at the time I was horrified that this would be done to a young man. But now as I look back on it all I see is his skin. Perfect skin, no scars, and no imperfections, not like my own skin which is riddled in scars. Of course my memory may be clouded by the lust I feel now. 

I sought him out. I knew Lex and if he made the first move he would feel as though he was taking advantage. I needed my courage and I needed to know that if I was making a huge mistake that Lex would forgive me. I couldn't imagine my life without him, whatever role he may play in my future. I went to the castle that night fully aware that I may leave with Lex hating me but I prayed to whoever watched out for aliens that that wouldn't be the case. Lex knew I was coming over, we had planned on just hanging out, playing pool, talking about our fathers and maybe watch a movie. I was going to kiss Lex tonight and see what happened. That part he didn't know. I've never been more nervous, even around Lana. I've kissed girls, never a guy. What if I did something wrong? Was there a different way to kiss a guy? I thought of Lex's mouth, full lips, tiny scar, and suddenly became brave. I found Lex in the office still busy on his lap top. I knocked, he looked up eyes instantly changing when he saw me. It made me smile and also made me believe that yes I was doing the right thing. 

I looked up and saw Clark and as always all tension just washed away. I had been staring at that damn computer screen for the past half hour with nothing being accomplished. I knew Clark would be here soon. I wanted to tell him tonight, how I felt, what I wanted, how I saw him. I just hope we would be on speaking terms by the time he left. Actually best case scenario was that we would be making out on the couch. I never would understand the effect his presence had on my body. Well I understood one effect but just being around him made me relax, drop defenses I had built up since I was 8. We decided to skip pool and just relax with popcorn and a movie. I kept stealing glances at him. I was never so unsure about anything in my life. I needed to tell him, I thought of nothing else but suddenly I was at a loss for words. How do you begin a conversation like that? So I settled into the leather couch close enough to touch him but not daring. I was a Luthor I should take what I want but I was also a Luthor in love and to my knowledge that had never happened before. 

He was close enough to touch. I fact if I moves my knee slightly, there our legs were touching. It was a start. I saw him look at me but he didn't move away. I just needed to kiss him. Don't say anything Clark just kiss him, no warning, if he pushed way you'll know, if he continued the kiss well the then what wasn't really coming to me. What to say after a kiss maybe as difficult as finding something to say before. I was willing to take the risk. Come on I've faced explosions, and mutants and Chloe I can handle this. Deep breath now. I kissed him soft. His lips were utterly still against mine, only the fanatic beat of his heart let me know he wanted this. I started to pull back and his hand slid up my arm until he cradled the back of my head. 

Clark turned to face me. I had no idea what he had planned but as he lowered his face to mine my pulse quickened he wasn't really. Yes he was. His lips were so soft. My hands found the curve of his face and cradled him as we kissed. I think he was a bit surprised that I reciprocated but we went with it. His hands kneaded my back and slid along my thighs. He lifted me with his arms and his strength though it shouldn't have surprised me. I ended up with my knees on his thighs. Still kissing he pulled my legs gently so that I slid down the line of his body. I could feel him pressed tight and hard against his pants and I knew I felt the same way against him. I sighed wondering when my farm boy became so bold. Our lips broke apart and he cupped my buttocks, pressing me harder against him. I opened my mouth to say something but couldn't think of a thing. 

I have no idea exactly how Lex ended up on top of me and I hoped that he didn't think I was treating him well like a girl but it felt right having him sitting on my lap feeling our bodies pressed together. The kiss took my breath away and staring up at him I knew I wanted him so much and by the look in his eyes he wanted me as well but neither of us had said a word. Some part of me felt that we should at least talk about what had just happened and what I hope would happen very soon. Instead his lips were against mine and his tongue flick across my lips, warm and wet. I opened my mouth and he was in my mouth caressing and tasting every inch. It was like he wanted to climb inside me and I welcomed him in. My body was pulsing with too much heat, too much blood and I fought to control it. 

I was the first to speak and suddenly I was telling Clark everything that was in my heart. I told him how I'd fallen for him, how friendship with him was the best thing that ever happened to and about how much I wanted him. When I got to the last part Clark was licking my neck and I was barely getting enough air to breathe let alone speak. But I had to tell him. I didn't trust myself with him. Clark looked at me then like he was thinking the exact same thing. I tried to explain, I wanted him, I've wanted him for what seemed like so long that I didn't trust myself to be gentle, didn't trust myself to be able to stop if he wanted to stop. I didn't want to push him into something he wasn't ready for. I started to slide off his lap but he held me firm. 

I couldn't believe what Lex was saying it was like he was picking my own thought right out of my head. I told him I felt the same way, I was afraid of hurting him too and as I paused I added that he didn't have to be afraid. If he could hurt me with a two ton car he certainly wouldn't be able to hurt me tonight. I let it out and Lex let it lye although I knew questions would come I was more then willing to answer all of them. Just not now, now I wanted Lex on top of me, in me. I wanted to kiss him all over and run my tongue over his scars. Suddenly I was never surer of anything in my life. I held him to me like I was afraid he would run, he didn't know the whole truth yet but he would. I wanted to move to his bedroom and told him that much. 

Clark just told me his secret. No question now though. I knew I wouldn't have to hold back I would have to be afraid. He wanted this as much as I did. So we moved to the bedroom. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, Clark would never hurt me. We undressed. I was right about his skin. I couldn't help but kiss his chest, bit his nipples even before his shirt was all the way off. He did the same to me, running his finger tips down my back over and over the scars. I unfastened his pants and he made a low noise in his throat that I wanted to hear more of. When we were both completely naked we just stood and looked at each other. I can't remember ever doing that with another lover, just looking at each others bodies imagining what I was going to do in a few seconds. I pushed him down onto the bed meeting his eyes as he lowered himself onto a pillow. I touched his hair, his lips, and his abs with my fingers tracing over his muscles as he traced my scars. 

Things were moving fast. This wasn't what I planned; sex was something that I never thought that he and Lex would share. Well okay I had thought about it but didn't think it would happen on the same night as their first kiss. Part of me thought it didn't seem right but most of his my body was telling that part to shut up. It felt amazing. Lex was touching, kissing licking and oh my god biting every inch of my body and I wanted it. Lying on the bed with Lex above me I heard myself begging for it. I was finally able to touch each scar on his body, some looked like they were from chicken pox others looked more violent a knife wound, a bullet hole, and of course the burns. The ones on his back and the one on his arm looked like it was caused by a cigar. They would have to get more consideration later, right now I was looking into his eyes. Kissing his lips, I felt his naked body on top of mine. Nothing had ever felt as good. He was long and hard and more then ready and I needed him inside me. Now. 

* * *

He was begging me, begging me to fuck him. Not make love, making love was going to be for later when we were willing to take our time for right now he and I just want to feel the heat, we had both been waiting too long. I said I needed to get him ready, his never done this before and it would hurt and he looked at me and said that he wanted it to. He wanted to feel it, but he wasn't even sure if it would hurt. He grabbed my hips and rocked himself against me. Groans from both of us filled the air. That was it. I lifted his legs and slid against him and then I was it. Tight and hot and god nothing had ever felt this good. I shoved against the tightness of his body forcing myself in him. 

I'd told him to do it but I wasn't prepared for the pain. Actual pain, which I'd only felt briefly before in my life but even that, losing my powers for a short time wasn't anything like this. There was pleasure in the pain. A bruising almost tearing pleasure that brought my breath in a gasp. He pushed inside me as far as he could go and didn't move. His breath was heavy against me. And at that moment he whispered I love you. I was ready to come right then but he drew himself out, part way then in and after that there was nothing but his body inside mine. And he's calling me beautiful. Then the only sound is flesh hitting flesh and sounds that every thrust forces out of my mouth. Lex pounds himself into me as if he were trying to force his way not just into my body but through and out the other side. Tightness begins low in my body, my breath faster. 

So good. So good. I hit into Clark hard and fast. I change my angle slightly to find... there his strangle cry tells me I'm hitting the right spot. He's touching himself and I'm not even sure if he's aware he's doing it. Clark's eyes are shut and I watch him. The tightness in my body began to grow I knew I would come soon and part of me never wanted that feeling to end. But the warmth inside me grew, flowing outward over my skin and sent me shivering and twitching , I wanted Clark to come first so I fought the feeling off slowing down slightly but pushing harder as hard as I could into his body. I lowered my hand over his and moved to the rhythm that I had created. 

I couldn't move, couldn't get away, and couldn't stop Lex. Each time he hit that spot in my boy I cried out in pleasure. When I felt him touch me it was more then I could take and I cried his name spilling all over myself and him. My entire body was shaking and out of control. I heard Lex's breath quicken, his thrusts taking on an urgency, harder, faster, he cried out above me body contracting jerking, screaming as he collapsed on top of me. My voice sounded stiff as all I could say was I loved him too. He looked into my eyes breath still heavy and kissed me. It's only going to get better he said. 

It's only going to get better. I meant it. Two hours later I proved it to him as we took our time touching, licking, kissing and biting. I took him in my mouth and tasted him and he me and as we drifted off to sleep we again told each other that we were in love. 

Lex tastes really good. It only got better. 

End 


End file.
